


Let 'em Talk...

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: Slither (2006)
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Starla isn't so sure about Grant Grant...until she is, and it changes her life forever.





	Let 'em Talk...

 

**_ Let ‘em Talk… _ **

"What can I get you, Mr. Grant?"

Starla Jenkins was rushed off her feet and didn't really have time for his routine. Grant Grant was a fantastic tipper, though, so she'd have to make the time.

"Well, Sugarplum, I would just love me a nice pitcher of your finest draft and a steak."

"Medium rare, with a baked potato?" she asked, jotting it down on her notepad.

Grant always ordered the same thing, but she played along anyway.

"You always remember what I like, Starla. Anyone ever tell you that you'd make some man a fine wife?" he grinned.

"I believe you may have mentioned it once or twice."

"And yet you won't give me a chance. You break my heart darlin', but I still love ya."

"I think you'll manage, Mr. Grant. I'm sure a man as successful as yourself could have any woman you set your eye on," she smiled.

"I want you, Sugarplum, so that ain't true is it?"

"You don't really mean that," she laughed, playing it off.

Grant didn't answer; he was done with his flirting for the time being when he could see that he was getting nowhere and she wondered why he kept trying. Grant Grant was a reasonably nice man, he was much older though, and they would have nothing in common. His abrasive sense of humor was a little out of her comfort zone, and he was far more extroverted than her, Starla just couldn't see it working.

"I'll grab you that beer, Mr. Grant."

"Thanks."

/

The evening was rowdy and loud with karaoke blasting and every fool in town thinking they could sing.

Grant sat with a few buddies from the office and drank himself sillier than usual. He owned a chain of building supply stores and was easily the wealthiest man in the county, Starla was probably a fool not to at least give him a shot but she had to have feelings for a man, and Grant just wasn't her type.

By midnight the place was clearing out some, and she was counting up her tips at the bar when Grant staggered to the stage to sing a song.

"Jesus," she winced as she headed over to see if he was OK.

Grant wasn't the type to sing karaoke, and she wondered if maybe he should be heading home in a cab instead.

"Mr. Grant?"

"Hey there, Sugarplum...I was just gonna sing you a song!"

"Oh, you don't need to do that," she smiled brightly.

"I want to! You'll like it!"

Only Grant's buddies were still hanging around and two other tables of drunks that probably wouldn't much mind if he made a bit of an ass of himself, so she tried one more time to stop him before giving up.

“I’m sure I would like it, Mr. Grant, but it’s really not necessary.”

"Come on! I gotta win you over somehow!" he laughed.

"If you insist, Mr. Grant but please don't go falling, you're lookin' a little wobbly there."

 

Starla collected ash trays to clean and then started to fill the salt shakers for the next day when the music began to play.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered as she looked over to the stage where a middle-aged man began to sing a song from Saturday Night Fever to her.

 

**_Don't know why_ **

**_I'm surviving every lonely day_ **

**_When there's got to be_ **

**_No chance for me_ **

 

**_My life would end_ **

**_And it just don't matter how I cry_ **

**_My tears of love_ **

**_Are a waste of time_ **

**_If I turn away_ **

 

**_Am I strong enough to see it through?_ **

**_Go crazy is what I will do_ **

 

**_If I can't have you_ **

**_I don't want nobody_ ** **_,_ ** **_baby_ **

**_If I can't have you, oh oh oh oh_ **

**_If I can't have you_ **

**_I don't want nobody_ ** **_,_ ** **_baby_ **

**_If I can't have you, oh oh oh..._ **

 

 

Grant made it to the end of the song, and it was surprisingly good. Besides almost stumbling once, he held it together until the end. Starla wondered if he actually meant the things he said to her, she had always taken it as simple random flirting until that night. She figured he flirted with everyone, but maybe that wasn’t true after all. She found herself flattered by the notion that maybe it was only her that he wanted.

“Thank you, Mr. Grant…that was really good. Nobody ever sang for me before.”

“I’ll sing for you every time I get drunk enough, honey. Just say the word, and I’ll do anything you like.”

“You’re sweet,” she answered, her cheeks flushing against her will.

He went home with his buddies in a cab that night but Starla began to wonder about him, and she couldn't seem to stop.

/

Starla had dreams for herself that probably wouldn't come true. She wanted to be a teacher of some kind but that took university and she didn't have the money for anything so grand. She saved all of her tips from the bar and worked a second job in the Christmas season but it was never going to be enough for university. She had her eye on a community college course though, and she was already up to $4500 in her bank account and she only needed another $2000 to register. She was going to be an early childhood educator, not exactly what she dreamed of but she would get to work with children anyway.

Starla took the bus downtown to cash her check the afternoon after Mr. Grant had sung to her and hummed the same song as she walked down the street. He wasn't a bad singer at all, even with that rough and raspy voice he was right on key.

Jack MacReady called to her down the street, and she shuddered at the sound of his voice.

"Starla! Now did you hear? I'm running for mayor, and I sure would appreciate your support on election day."

"I'll be at the debate tonight, and I'll be listening to what you have to say," she smiled.

He was so pushy and not in a cute Grant Grant kind of way; it was an intrusive demanding kind of way.

"I think I know I got your support," he grinned. "Maybe I could take you for a drink after the meeting?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for a life of politics, Jack...I'm only 21."

"You could be the first lady of Wheelsy."

"That is quite a proposition...but I..."

"Think about it."

"I will."

/

Starla walked the rest of the way to the bank and cashed her check from the bar, depositing $200 into her savings like she did every second Saturday.

Grant was in the bank as well and chatting with the manager about the upcoming town election. He nodded to her as if he was embarrassed about the night before and Starla felt terrible for him, so she offered a sweet smile. Grant Grant was not a bad man; she just didn't know if he could be the one for her, the age difference was no small thing.

She finished up her business and continued on to do some shopping and then home to get ready for the town meeting and debate. Everyone would be there; it was a heated race between Jasper Brown, the current mayor, and Jack MacReady who was more of an acquired taste. She believed Jasper would be better for Wheelsy, but she'd hear both sides anyway. The debate was likely to be more of a social occasion than anything anyway.

/

Starla put on a red dress to attend the meeting and curled her hair in tight ringlets. She was living on the bad side of the tracks where she had been born, only a block or two from where her father now drank himself into oblivion alone. Her mother had run from the family when she was younger so now there wasn't really anyone to support her, she was on her own in the world.

She made her way to the meeting on the bus and sat in the back row with a few girlfriends from the bar and giggled at how fired up Jack McReady got about a small town election. He was ridiculously competitive, and most people found it humorous.

The debate was long winded and basically just two men having a public pissing contest. She noticed Grant standing against the back wall with his arms crossed. There was an intensity about him, he was a powerful man in town, across the whole county to be honest. He nodded to her briefly and then went back to listening to the debate and she decided that Grant Grant was worth a second thought, maybe she had judged him too quickly.

She chatted with her friends after the debate but had to get going early to catch the last bus at 9:45 pm.

Out the back door of the civic center, Jack was having a cigarette and celebrating with some friends about how he had mopped the floor with his opponent and that the election was in the bag.

The men he was talking to were called back inside, and so he began to follow her across the empty parking lot to the bus stop.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to catch the bus."

"What did you think? Do I have your vote?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"We could go for that drink now," he suggested.

"I have to be up early for church, but thanks anyway.”

It was odd to be followed and questioned in the dark, and so she just decided to be friendly.

"Why don't you let me drive you home?"

"I'm OK to take the bus," she insisted. "But thank you."

"Come on; you don't want to take the smelly old bus when I could drive you. Come on, Starla."

She sighed and agreed to the ride to avoid an awkward rejection and walked back to his car. Alone in his Buick, Jack became handsy, and she regretted accepting the ride immediately.

"So...do you want to be the queen of Wheelsy?" he grinned.

"Jack...I'm not really looking to date right now."

"I think I could be good for you...you could have everything with me."

"Jack..."

Suddenly he was kissing her and trying to pull her under him in the front seat.

"Jack! Wait!"

"Come on; you know this is right...you can feel it too...I know it."

"Stop it!"

He lay his hand down on the seat next to her face, pulling out a few hairs from her head with his watch strap, and she squeaked in pain.

"Ouch! Please, Jack, just stop this!"

The driver's door opened then, and Jack was yanked out by Mr. Grant. She sat up fast to straighten her dress, stunned by how quickly it all happened.

"Mr. Grant!" she exclaimed, looking up at him like he was her knight in shining armor.

"Go to my car, honey, I'll take you home," he said simply, and it was about the sexiest thing he had ever said.

Jack shouted at Grant for sticking his nose into his business and then quickly realized that if he were too much of an asshole, the news would be all over town. Grant was a powerful man with influence, a man that you didn't piss off if you ever wanted to get anywhere in Wheelsy.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her or anything, Grant...you know that. Why don't we just forget the whole thing, OK?"

"You stay away from her," Grant growled. "You leave her be, or I'll be your worst nightmare."

"Grant, relax. She's all yours."

"No, she's all hers," Grant shot back.

/

Back in Grant's fancy SUV, Starla felt overwhelmed but very attracted to Grant Grant. The radio began to play a sweet lovesong by The Stylistics, and he asked her if she was OK.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, Grant...you're my hero."

He smiled then, and he looked so handsome that she was overwhelmed with a confusing emotion. Was he really too old for her?

"I guess I feel protective of you even though you ain't mine."

"You're a good man, Grant."

She turned to watch the stars fly by out the window of his vehicle and contemplated asking him to come in for a nightcap.

 

**_Today I saw somebody_ **

**_Who looked just like you_ **

**_She walked like you do_ **

**_I thought it was you_ **

 

**_As she turned the corner_ **

**_I called out your name_ **

**_I felt so ashamed_ **

**_When it wasn't you_ ** **_…_ ** **_wasn't you_ **

 

**_You are everything, and everything is you_ **

**_You are everything, and everything is you_ **

**_You are everything, and everything is you_ **

 

He pulled up outside her little apartment and parked the car next to the sidewalk.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"Grant..."

"Yeah?"

"My place is...nothing like your home, but would you like to come inside for a drink?"

"You don't owe me a drink, honey. You don’t owe me anything at all."

"I know...still, did you want to?"

"Sure," he said, turning off his vehicle and following her up to her tiny bachelor suite.

"It's nice!" he insisted when she opened the door to let him in.

"No, it's not," she laughed.

"It's tiny, but you decorated it real nice, honey."

"Your home is beautiful," she said. "Did you want a beer?"

"Sure, thanks."

She went into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers from her fridge, and he spoke up as she was looking for the bottle opener.

"My house is nice, but it's empty. I wish I hadn't bought such a big place, but I had plans for the place that fell through."

"What plans?" she asked as she came to sit next to him on the couch and handed him the beer.

"I thought by my age I'd have a wife and a bunch of kids to share it with."

"You could be married, Grant. You're so handsome and successful; you could have all of that."

"It has to be the right woman, or it'll never last, and I just haven't found her yet...or she's just not interested."

"I have dreams I want too that aren't exactly coming true."

"What do you want?" he asked as they sipped their beers.

"I want to be a teacher...I want to teach science to highschoolers, but I can't go to university."

"Cause of money?"

"Yes. But I'm saving for community college to take early childhood education instead. I almost have enough too,” she smiled. “I’ll be able to register soon, so that’s exciting.”

"Starla?"

"What?"

"Let me give you the money."

"I couldn't...Grant, I just couldn't."

"I don't have any kids to put through school and I probably never will. I live in a house big enough for a huge family; I got a cabin at the lake and four luxury vehicles...let me help you."

"But..."

"I don't want anything in return."

"I wish you hadn't offered me that."

"Why? It's not that big a deal, I swear."

Starla sighed and didn’t know how to put it into words.

"I was just thinking about kissing you,” she said softly. “but if I do it now, it'll look like I'm trying to be dishonest or like a golddigger.”

"You were thinking of kissing me?" he smiled.

"Yes...but I don't want you to think it has anything to do with your offer."

"What does it have to do with?"

"I like the way you sing...and I love that you protected me tonight. You have this quiet strength in you, and it’s very…attractive.”

"That works for me. But I probably would have taken a kiss even if it was just about the offer," he winked.

Starla laughed and moved right next to him to touch his face. He was more than met the eye, he was a good soul, and he cared for her deeply. Starla wanted to know what kissing him felt like, she wanted to know if she could feel the way he did and so she moved in and closed her eyes to take that chance.

Her lips met his, and it was just like New Year's Eve. Grant smiled against her mouth, and it was impossibly sweet. He was so happy that he had to smile mid-kiss.

Soon she was pulling him over her on the couch, and the kiss became more heated. Starla could feel her heart beating out of control as he touched her and began to kiss her neck. His hot breath on her skin made her mind feel fuzzy, and she wanted his touch all over her then. She felt small in his huge arms, Grant had been in the marines as a younger man, and his body was still impossibly strong. He was a real man, broad-shouldered and muscular with that gravely voice…she wanted him then more than anything.

Starla ran her hand over his bald head and pulled him in closer to her neck, and he took on a more aggressive tact as he removed his glasses to set them down on her coffee table.

"You make me crazy, honey...you sure you want this?" he asked.

"Take me…please," she panted, reaching down to take his ass in her hands.

Something about the enthusiasm he showed then drew her in and captured her completely. Starla wanted so badly to be able to trust a man enough to let him take control, and something deep inside her said he was that man.

Grant took her face in his hands and kissed her back properly. She moved her head to the side, and her tongue ran over his lower lip.

Right then it didn't matter that the whole town would be baffled, they wanted each other, and that's all that mattered. He rolled onto his back to pull her over him and kissed her deep and with more passion than she expected. Everything good and right started with this moment.

                      ######################

One of his arms moved behind her back and the other around her neck. Grant held her so close, kissing her like he'd been waiting his whole life for it. In so many ways he had been waiting that long. His hand moved down her body to her waist, and he took a handful of her dress in his hand out of desperation.

He wanted to get her out of her clothes, and he wasn't sure how far to take it until a few minutes later when she whispered, “Take me to bed.”

Grant pulled back from her, his hand still on her face, and pleaded once more for reassurance.

“Starla, if we stopped this right now and you never spoke to me again…I’d still give you the money.”

“Hey…I’m not doing this for money.”

“I’m sorry. It just doesn’t make a lot of sense otherwise…I didn’t mean to say that you’re like that,” he winced.

“It’s OK. I get it…but don’t stop.”

Grant paused only briefly, looking into her eyes for uncertainty and found none. He slid to the edge of the couch and carried her into her bedroom. She held onto him tight like he would drop her and he grinned. When he got her through the door, he lay her on the bed and immediately moved over her. His mouth locked on hers and his hands trailed over her body. He didn't feel like himself, but it was so good. He felt like a man who had everything and nothing else mattered now that she was in his arms.

She pulled his shirt up over his head, and he backed up just long enough for her to toss it to the ground. Starla pulled him down with surprising force and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Grant held her face in his right hand and buried his mouth in the left side of her neck as she hissed and reached down to feel his ass. He groaned and thrust his body against hers. He wanted to rip her clothes from her body and fuck her hard but simultaneously wanted it to be slow and loving.

She went for his belt buckle with aggression, and her way won out in the end.

He pulled her dress off and let his face drop to the space between her breasts, as he breathed her in. All the nights he'd dreamed of a woman in his arms were now drowning out the side of him that was scared and awkward. All the things inside that made him a man were fighting their way out. All he wanted to do was make her cum, making her feel good was his only goal.

“This is so crazy...but it feels so right,” she whined.

“You feel like heaven, honey...”

His hand moved down to her thigh, and soon it was between her legs. She whined softly as he touched her through her panties and begged him not to stop.

She kissed him hard and opened her leg to feel his touch when he slid his hand down into her underwear. His fingers moved in torturous slow motion over her wet folds, and soon she was begging him for more.

She arched her back and undid her bra. The next thing he knew she was sat up and pushing his pants down his legs and pulling his dick out of his boxers. It all happened so fast he was a little stunned. He was on his knees between her bare legs, and she was stroking him out of his mind.

“Fuckin’ hell, honey,” he growled.

He lay her back on the bed and took her breasts in his hands as she kept jerking him off. He licked her nipples and then took one in his mouth, sucking gently. Starla gasped and tightened her grip on his dick. Nothing was going to halt this runaway train.

“Can I go down on you?” he asked with his mouth right against her ear.

“Uh huh,” she whimpered.

Grant kissed down her body from her neck to her legs, and soon she was panting softly. Pulling down Starla’s panties as she looked up at him the way she was felt like an erotic dream that he didn’t ever want to wake up from. He kissed the inside of her thigh and looked up at her pussy. He couldn't resist licking her there like he was hungry for it. Her body was so much more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before. She was real and soft and tasted so good. She let her legs fall open, and he ran his tongue over every last inch of her. He pushed her legs up and open and focused all his attention on her clit for a moment before stopping and just kissing her inner thigh again.

She sounded frustrated and sighed impatiently.

He grinned and went back to her clit for a moment bringing her right to the edge again before stopping.

“Please......please....no more..” she begged.

He licked her lips and then sucked her clit one more time but he didn't stop this time, and she ended up pulling his mouth into her and grinding herself against his tongue. When she came, it was the most incredible ego stroke to his pride; she fell apart so beautifully.

"Oh, Grant...Oh my God, Grant! Mmmmm...Oh Yes! Oh, God!"

This was the kind of sex he'd dreamed about for so long, and here she was pushing him back on the bed and kissing down his chest. He was going to cum any minute and when she licked his dick from the base all the way to the tip it took every single ounce of control not to blow it.

“You gotta stop...” he gasped, touching her shoulder. "It's been a long time, and I can't take nothing like that."

“You ready?” she said in a breathless voice.

“Yeah.”

“Just a second,” she said, hopping off the bed to get a condom from the bathroom.

He took it from her, and she lay down watching him roll it down over his hard dick.

Grant climbed over her and looked into her eyes for any sign of hesitation, but she just nudged his lower back with the heel of her foot, which he took as an indication to get moving. He thrust into her steady and grunted like he'd been stabbed.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he moaned.

He fucked her so smoothly. Not too hard and not too gentle, just smooth and deep.

She pulled his mouth to hers a few times to kiss him, but mostly she sighed and moaned as he nailed her perfectly. She had never had it this good before. He knew everything she wanted even before she did and he didn't stop till the job was done.

Within a few minutes, he was covered in a layer of sweat and fucking just a little harder. His face looked like he was in awful pain and he ran his hand down her thigh pulling her leg up behind his back a little higher.

He came finally, and there was no missing it. He moaned so loud, and she loved it. He didn't try to hide that he was feeling good and it made her wild.

/

When she got back from the kitchen with a tall glass of water, he was sitting up straight and waiting for her to say she had no regrets, she could sense it.

“That was incredible, Grant…I can’t wait to do it again,” she grinned.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” she giggled.

“Do you want any more than that? Cause I wanna give you so much more than sex.”

“What do you want to give me?” she asked.

Starla handed him the glass, and he took a long sip before turning to place it on the milk crate next to her bed that served as a night table.

"I wanna take you away from this shitty little apartment and treat you the way you deserve. I want to put you through university and take you to beautiful places...I wanna marry you."

"I don't have anything to offer in return, Grant."

"I just want you to be with me, that's all I want. I'm old, and we both know you can do better, but I'll love you as long as I live."

"Yes," she whispered. 

"Yeah?"

"I want this," she nodded. "I want to be with you, Grant."

“Nobody will understand…are you ready for that?”

“Let ‘em talk,” she grinned.

  



End file.
